The Witch and the Wizard
by FluffytigersquirrelE.B.R
Summary: Whit and Wisty have defeated the one and are now trying to live normal lives. Until the N.O makes a comeback. With a new target.  James thought his life was normal. Then soldiers attack his school, and he learns his friends aren't normal at all


DISCLAIMER!

" Is the floor vibrating, or is it just me?" Whit asked as he turned on the sandblaster. I frowned. It was. I could feel it in my sneakers, and the pounding of heavy footsteps.

"Whit!" His little sister, Wisty had thrown the shop door open, her eyes frantic. Suddenly she started to float, until she was above the door.

Bullets shot under her, and hit the sandblaster next to me. Whit's horrified eyes met mine for a second. Men in black armor thundered in the room. Emblazed over their chests were the letters : N.O. Solders had gotten a hold of Wisty. She lit up. Literally.

Fire shot frm her skin and over to them. She didn't appeaar to be in pain. Now kids were screaming, running around. I was frozen.

Armed men were grabbing kids, or knocking them out and getting them out of the shop. My girlfriend Ravyn was slumped against the bottom of the grinder, a man pulling her to her feet and roughly shoving her out the door.

A solider hit me, and I bristled, and suddenly he hit the ground, unconscious.

"What's going on?" I asked, regaining the use of my limbs as I ran over to Whit, who had just hit a solider with a…lightning bolt?

I looked out the window to see 3 or 4 vans that had kids' unconscious bodies piled in them. I spotted Ravyn being loaded in, and anger took my mind over. I needed to get to her. Get past those guys.

I was vibrating, and I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. Suddenly there was a big boom, and I fell. When I opened my eyes, Wisty-torch-girl was staring at me, grinning wickedly.

"What?" I asked. She swept her arm around the shop. It was totally destroyed. Oh crap. But…all the kids were fine, and the solider-dudes were…oh, god, are they dead?

" You, like, created a mini-bomb that knocked them all out, but didn't touch us. I mean, total awesomeness!" Wisty said, pumping her fist in the air.

" I…what?" I asked, frowning.

"Oh, I forgot. You're a wizard, evidently." Wisty said, shrugging. My jaw dropped. _Is this normal? _I had a shaken feeling going through me, numbing me all the way through.

"Um, yeah. A year ago, Wisty and I got rid of some major creeps, the new order. Then we created a spell so powerful that it convinced everyone on the planet that the N.O take over had never happened. the new order wanted to kill us all, deprive us of our spirits. Yes, witches and wizards are real. Did you think wisty and I could do all that without killing ourselves unless we are magic?" Whit asked from across the room, helping a boy up from under a pile of what had formerly been our supply cabinet.

"Hey, James, can you get some kids help while I make a call?" Wisty asked. I nodded, and went over to help Morgan with getting her leg out from under a piece of the oven.

(Don't ask why we have an oven in Tech. Ed, I've never understood it either. I think its for heating up water or something). Oh, jeez, that has _got_ to hurt. Her leg was twisted in a way that it should not be.

" Thanks." She gasped as I moved a bit of it off her.

"Need help?" A boy asked behind me. I turned around. He was tall, with overgrown black hair.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm James." I said, smiling. He smirked.

"Explodo-boy. I'm Sasha." He said, and then turned to help me. We lifted a pretty big piece off her. Morgan cried out, tears welling up in her eyes. We got the rest off.

He managed to pull her up, and let her lean on him to get her out.

"She'll be fine." Somebody said. I turned around, to see Whit leaning against what remained of the door, looking troubled.

"I can't belive this happened again. I promised Wisty it wouldn't." Whit's expression suddenly turned savage. "I...when I killed the one who is the one, I thought this would be over. Someone down there" He pointed downwards " has got it in for me. Probably Celia or Weasel."

"Nobody knew this would happen. Probobly the sorry remmanents of the N.O." I said. He tried to smile.

"Sure." He said. When we walked out of the room, Tech. Ed was swarming with kids. Wisty was by the door, looking somewhere between paniked and humored.

"Take a look at this." She called to us, waving her hand in our direction.

As we peeked out the door, I noticed the hall was full of N.O soilders. My Extended Lit. teacher Ms. Klingler was chasing them around, threatening to give them detention. Whit laughed, and pulled out his phone and videotaped it.

"That is sooo going on youtube!" He laughed. Wisty hit his arm lightly.

"We have to get everyone out, and the halls are full of soilders." I said, trying to come up with some idea.

"I could burn a hole in the side of the building?" Wisty guessed.

"Whit, do you remeber that healing spell?" A girl asked, appearing behind us.

"Janine!" Whit yelped, then he nodded, and they walked off to help a few injured kids. Wisty closed her eyes.

"I hate that." She said to no one in particular. I frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"Nevermind." She snapped, eyes flashing. _Spaz.  
><em>

Suddenly she grinned.

Got an idea." Then she walked into the halls. Instantly the soilders turned to her. I ran out there, and instantly they were shooting at me.

Wisty and I dived behind a trashcan.

A whistle went through the air, and instantly the soilders froze.

"No..." Wisty whispered.

"What?" I hissed. The a boy appeared in front of us. He...you could say he freaked me out. Well, heres why:

He was a ghost.

Wisty flung herself into his arms.


End file.
